Energy storage components, such as batteries and capacitors, are used in a variety of electronic devices. As technology evolves, devices using these components consistently demand smaller component sizes. Many new applications are not possible unless new component configurations are developed. Improved designs should meet or exceed current energy requirements.
But there are problems with providing smaller component sizes. Current designs are difficult to scale down without benefiting from design improvements. Further, improved design configurations are not possible without improved manufacturing processes. Improved designs should be space efficient. Better designs will not only offer more compact sizing, but will also offer performance enhancements. Improved manufacturing processes should enable construction of these new designs. These processes would offer more benefit if they produce components more efficiently.